Long nights at the office
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Wally and Kuki always had a strict Buisness relationship. Thy is, until Wally saw Kuki on her knees.  This is probably our best lemon ever! Considering the detail we went into and well...yea..awkward moment time...just R&R and you'll see what we mean!


**So this is probably our best one yet! We believe we've somewhat perfected the art of smut writing...well...we will let you be the judge of this.**

**Backgound Info: Wally and kuki don't know they were in the KND. Kuki had moved back to Japan after her 13th birthday and moved back to the states where she was hired as a secretary for Beatles&Beatles, a law firm located in South Beach, Virginia(made up place). Wally Beatles took over Beatles&Beatles from his parents when they retired**

I never gave much thought to Kuki until I saw her on her knees. Is that awful? I guess it is. But she was a very humble sort of woman, expedient, efficient, compliant in every way possible. She made the perfect legal secretary and I was certainly beyond grateful for her services and loyalty to me and the company. She'd managed to pull off miracles the night before client meetings, that even I thought saints or God himself couldn't perform, and she would stay up late to do them, too. But she did it all with a sort of easy grace that left you feeling as if she were invisible, and I guess in some ways she was, all until that day.

Until I found myself standing in front of her, pulling another huge law file out of my stacks, and looked down to see her kneeling on the floor beside me. Kuki was incredibly petite, probably no more than five and half feet tall if she was an inch—even in heels, and she wore those every day—compared to my six and half foot hight. Her long, dark sleek hair was pulled back from her heart shaped face. I remember some guys saying they would have a "thing" for Asian girls, but I never really had a type. I was an equal opportunity lover that way—if a woman interested me, it was about the woman, not her type, which was important, if you went for a certain type you may not alway get the personality you want with it, in Kuki's case, kind and compassionate was hard to come by these days

Still, in that moment, something shifted in my perception of my secretary. On her knees, her navy blue skirt riding up from her attempt to retrieve a stack of fallen papers off up from the carpeted floor, her white blouse opened up to a generous V neck, at least from my angle, she was stunning, and when she lifted her eyes to mine—Christ! I never knew I could get so hard in such a short amount of time. I'd never looked at her that way before. I know men say that, and most of them are lying, but for me, it was really true.

"I think I need to sit down." I breathed as I sat down in a black blush arm chair. My knees felt like jelly, but besides that, my cock was straining to be released, and I couldn't hide it very well in trousers.

"Are you okay?" She spoke with a slight Asian accent—I had no idea which one. She was American as far as I knew. I had not inquired about her heritage beyond that, perhaps she was Japanese

"I guess." I settled deeper into my office chair, every nerve inside of me pounding.

My cock ached to be released an the space as the space in my trousers was starting to become less and less. And it didn't help that she came forward and pressed a small hand against my forehead, easing it around to the back of my neck. Her breasts were eye-level, the silk satin of her white blouse touching my cheek when she leaned over to reach a water bottle that rested on my desk since lunch earlier that day.

"Drink." She insisted, and I did, grateful for something to do, and my mouth, I discovered, had become suddenly, incredibly like the Gobi Desert , dry and in desperate need of water.

"Maybe you're coming down with something?" she said, as she watched me down the water.

"Just dehydrated," I said in between swallows.

"Are you sure?" She said as she put her hand on me, rubbing the back of my neck. I groaned, an involuntary reaction, rolling my head to the side. She smiled, her violet eyes softening, as she slipped behind my chair. "Ahh, that's it then."

Her hands moved over my shoulders, beginning what would be the best massage of my life. Her movements were sure, confident, finding all the right points to make me gasp and moan out loud. This seemed to please her.

"If I'd known you could do this, I would have paid you more," I joked, as she continued to rub my neck.

"Let's call it a bonus," she murmured in my ear as she worked her thumbs under my shoulder blades, her breath warm against my ear. My cock was still raging—there was nothing I could do about it, I tried very hard to not think about Kuki but it was impossible.

"God, that's good." I groaned as she squeezed my shoulders, the strength in her hands amazing compared to their size.

"I love giving you pleasure." It was a spontaneous statement, something I don't think she expected to say, just a low murmur, but it got my attention. I could feel my trousers become even tighter-how was it even possible!

I looked back at her and saw color flooding, high on her cheeks. "I mean, pleasing you. Doing the research, finding the books you need, making sure everything is…" she said quickly, but i knew what she meant.

"You do please me," I insisted, our eyes locked. The heat in my groin increased from smolder to fire. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been disappointed in the five years you've been here."

I was trying to keep it professional. I really was. She didn't make it easy. In fact, I'd swear she was trying to make it hard—in more ways than one.

She walked around the chair to stand in front of me, running her hand through my blonde, bowl cut hair in a very un-secretary-like way. "Would you like me to please you now?" she said, whispering seductively in my ear.

I stared, stunned. I couldn't believe the risk she was taking. She could lose her job. Of course, she knew that. But her eyes said she knew different. She'd seen the shift in me, too, I think. Sensed or knew it somehow. I don't know how women know that stuff, but she did, and I would be forever thankful that she did.

I hadn't had the time to answer when she sank to her knees, and I was lost. Kuki on her knees had been what set me off in the first place, and now seeing her beautiful violet eyes turned up to me from between my thighs was more than enough to push me over any edge of uncertainty I'd been teetering on.

"I'd love it if you would," I told her, my voice not my own, lower and pained, needing the service she was offering to me.

She smiled, her expert hands moving over my thighs, working on my belt.

She slid of my trousers, taking my socks and shoes with it. She burrowed her face into my boxers and I bucked my hips into her.

There was no question in my mind then, that this was something we both wanted. If I'd thought it couldn't get any better than my secretary kneeling before me, my cock separated from her mouth by a piece of fabric, then I hadn't had my cock in her hot little mouth yet. It got exponentially better, as she pulled down my boxers.

My cock practically sprang out when the fabric was removes entirely from it as well as it's painful and tight confident. I saw her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas who ha just received everything she had asked Santa that year.

I watched her as she slowly put her small lips towards me, her tongue tracing my shaft and pressing against my tip, her hands reaching for my balls.

I groaned, pushing my hips forward as she sucked me, my hand moving to the back of her head, where her hair was gathered and tucked into some sort of bun.

"Can I?" I was already pulling out the fastenings, and she shook her head, it all down in one motion, her hair like a cloud of soft satin framing her face.

She looked totally different, Kuki but not Kuki, and that was good. I sighed as the silky strands brushed over my thighs with her movements.

But my cock wasn't going to take much more of her attention without putting an end to things, and I didn't want that yet.

She finally had put me in her mouth and it was enough to send me over edge, my hands grasping her hair an pulling her closer, pushing me in further, my hip bucking as she playfully bit me. I knew it was at that time, I needed to return the favor.

"Come here," I said, pulling her to me. "It's about time I pleased you for once."

"You please me all the time," she murmured, but she let me move her onto my desk—she weighed practically nothing, it was like lifting a child—and I was delighted to find a wet spot on the dark material of her panties when I pushed down her skirt, and the fact that she wore thigh high stockings, with lace at the top, was just a lovely bonus

I hooked my fingers through the fabric of her underwear and slid them down. They went off over the heels—she didn't remove those, and I found that incredibly hot as I leaned in to her to explore the wetness between my secretary's legs.

Her pussy was as tiny as she was, but her lips were plump, the hair there dark and curly.

Her clit was a great surprise, like a large jewel in a tiny little box, and I sucked it into my mouth, eager to taste her. Kuki sighed deeply when I did, her hand in my hair, her hips moving forward to give me more room, her legs spreading father apart.

I thought about doing one of those movie-scene motions and sweeping everything off my desk, but there were client files and other important papers…it would have created more work than it was worth.

So instead, I pressed her down onto the desk in the space between, so she was lying across the empty space of my desk that held all the notes I jotted down on my calendar and, sitting in my chair, I spread her thighs wide and licked her.

She was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, before or since, and the soft moans she made, the way her thighs quivered just before she came, made my cock weep with joy and pleasure. When I came up for air, kissing my way across her belly, she'd undone her blouse, and bra, and they were open, her hands cupping the gentle swell of her huge breasts. Her nipples were a delight, dark in the center, they were puffy and protruding, just begging to be sucked and nipped at.

She gasped loudly when I slid my hot tongue over them, she wiggled between my thighs, brushing up against me.

My cock, no longer straining, free of its prison, was now trapped between our bodies as we rocked together on the desk. I kissed her deeply, and she breathed me in, her body melting against mine, her tiny hips rolling, grinding. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she reached down between us, grabbing my cock and aiming me.

"Please," she said. That was all, but it was more than enough. I slid in deep, as I slapped into her, as we both moaned.

She was wet from my tongue, but still tight, gripping my cock with a muscle strength that surprised me. Kuki put her ankles up on my shoulders, and that made things even tighter. My cock jumped in happy surprise as I began to fuck her.

"Oh god that's good," I groaned, grabbing her hips, leaning over her jackknifed body to watch as her breasts as they swayed with each thrust, her nipples hardening, as she rubbed up against me.

I knew I couldn't hold out long. She was too good, too tight, too much velvet heat and silk wrapped around me. Her hands grasped mine, squeezing, her square nails digging into my wrists. Her hair spread out around her like a black river over my shoulders, and she bit her lip, her expression pained, as she was about to come.

"Oh Kuki, I can't hold back," I gasped as her pussy squeezed my cock, again and again.

"Yes!" she cried, her hips moving, urging me on. "Fill me. Oh, please, yes, fill me with your come!" she shouted, thrusting harder into me as she tightened around me.

She didn't have to ask me twice. With a final groan and a hard, final thrust, I shoved into her, pushing the desk forward a good foot in and gave her everything I had.

My cock exploded in hot, white bursts, over and over, and I thought I would die when I looked down to see my cum seeping out of her pink flesh in rivers as if she was too small to contain it.

I saw the uncertainty on her face, then, as we moved from passion toward composure, and I sought to reassure her. Pulling her against me—she was so slight, I could easily gather her into my arms, and I did, sitting her in my lap as I settled back in my chair.

"Did I—?"

"You pleased me." I anticipated her question, covering her damp throat with kisses. "Beyond pleased. Believe me."

She seemed satisfied and settled herself in my lap with a happy sigh, one that absolutely thrilled me. I glanced over at the spot we'd been standing, the book still pulled out on the shelf, the desk where our work was piled up, the things we'd shoved aside so we could have a space between to come together. I took it all in, smiling, and I knew, work to do or not, we were going to be in for a long night.

"We should do this more often." she said, kissing my neck.

"Yes we should." I replied.

**So what do you think? Is it our best one yet or what? Please review and tell us!' **


End file.
